


Up In The Air

by TheZpart



Series: Touché-Verse and Associated Prompts [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kravitz is a weirdo with a bird, M/M, Meet-Cute, Taako is an airline steward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZpart/pseuds/TheZpart
Summary: “What do you mean, Hot Boy and Bird Weirdo are the same dude?”Taako is an airline steward. Kravitz brought his raven on a plane. It's a taakitz meet cute!Requested by AO3 user Thebiggestyamfan
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Touché-Verse and Associated Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657273
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Up In The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebiggestyamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiggestyamfan/gifts).



_Hour Zero_

“Hot boy alert.”

Taako looked up at Ren from where he was crouching, trying to get all the water bottles to fit in the galley refrigerator. “Fuck yeah,” he said. “Seat number?” Airline stewards didn’t live as sexy and exciting lives as many people imagined—it was basically the same as any other customer service job. But just because Taako had no intention of _talking_ to the various attractive men who took the overnight from London to New York didn’t mean he and Ren couldn’t _browse._

“Thirty-seven C,” Ren told him, leaning against the wall of the galley. She was smirking.

Taako stared up at her, eyebrows knitted. “Wait,” he said. “Isn’t thirty-seven C the bird weirdo?”

“Hell yeah it is.”

“Bird weirdo is _hot?_ ”

“Like, _gorgeous_. The bird’s actually pretty cool, too.”

“Fuck,” Taako said again. They’d spent the whole crew meeting laughing about the guy who bought an entire seat for his crow. He peered down the aisle, but couldn’t see as far as row thirty-seven. Too many people were standing around, stowing their bags or calling out to their traveling companions. Ah, well. He’d see the Hot Bird Weirdo eventually. It was a seven-hour flight, after all.

_Hour One_

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Davenport speaking. Welcome on board. Our flight time today will be approximately seven hours and twenty-five minutes. Our estimated time of arrival in New York City is nine am local time. The weather in our route is good, and the forecast says it will be cloudy in New York when we arrive. We remind you that if you need any special attention, all our crew will be at ready to assist you. Thank you for choosing Starblaster Airlines. We wish you a pleasant flight and we hope to see you again soon.”

Taako mostly ignored the familiar speech as he made his way down the aisle, checking that everyone’s seatbelts were on and that they didn’t have their _whole-ass laptops open on their laps, what the fuck do you think you’re trying to do, lady?_ On the other side of the plane, he could hear Ren gently arguing with a man who didn’t want to hang up his phone call. At least this flight had a safety video, which meant he wouldn’t have to fucking demonstrate the oxygen masks or any shit. He hated that. He used to work with a couple of dipshits who, like, _vogued_ though the safety presentations. He’d thought it was hilarious the first time they’d done it, but it wore thin, fast. Ren was a much better coworker.

He kept an eye on the seat numbers as he went. Thirty-seven was just the front edge of his purview, although on Ren’s side. He’d get to see Hot Bird Weirdo from afar.

Taako noticed the cage first. It was huge, way bigger than he’d expected, and draped over with a black cloth. The guy on the other side of it didn’t look too pleased, although he had more elbow room than if he’d been sitting next to a human person.

And then he saw Hot Boy.

“Gorgeous” didn’t even begin to describe him. The man had cheekbones like knives, like his skull was trying to bust out of his face—but, like, in a good way. His skin was dark brown and flawless, and his dreads fell to the edge of his perfect chin. Even from halfway across the plane, Taako could see his eyelashes. His seatbelt was bucked, and all his shit was properly stowed—Taako half-wished it wasn’t, so he’d have a reason to talk to him.

“Ren,” he said, when they got back to the galley, “can we switch sides for drink service?”

_Hour Two_

“What can I getcha?”

Hot Boy glanced up from the book he was reading. Up close, he was no less lovely, but also weirder. He was wearing earrings with skulls on them, and what appeared to be a black velvet cardigan. Goth, but like, comfy goth? Which Taako supposed made sense if you were goth and also on a seven hour flight. He often wished the uniforms he was stuck with were comfier. He had to wear this stupid orange ascot for hours at a stretch. Of course, Ren had to wear the ascot _and_ heels, so. It could always be worse.

The birdcage had a black velvet drape over it, as well. Taako wondered if Hot Boy had matched them on purpose.

“Do you have Fresca?” Hot Boy was British!

“Sure thing, my dude.” Taako scooped ice into the little plastic cup and poured half a can of Fresca. Then, on an impulse, he handed the guy the cup _and_ the can, which he was _not_ supposed to do.

“Thanks,” he said, surprised. “I love this stuff. Seems like it only exists on airplanes.”

“You can get it at grocery stores,” Taako told him. “Just not restaurants.”

“Excellent news! You, sir, have made my night!” Hot Boy grinned at him, clearly joking but also maybe actually entertained?

Taako grinned back, a real, toothy grin, not his Customer Service Smile. It was the most trivial interaction in the world, but he barely heard the next drink order over his heart pounding in his ears.

_Hour Three_

Taako and Ren switched back for dinner service, because the lady with the laptop was turning out to be a major pain all around and it was unfair for just one of them to have to deal with her. When they got back to the galley, Ren said, “Your boy gave me these big sad eyes when I handed him his food. I think he was disappointed I wasn’t you.”

“You’re entirely too invested in this,” Taako told her.

She shrugged. “One of us should be getting laid. If it can’t be me—”

_Hour Four_

Ren groaned when the call light lit up. “I got the last one,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Taako stood. “I bet it’s that fucker in forty-six again, she—oh.”

“What’s up?”

“It’s hot boy.”

“Oh sick! You should definitely do it, then. Actually talk to him.”

“Uh huh. And your interest in this is definitely about my romantic prospects and not that Caleb Cleveland book you’re reading, right?”

“I can have more than one reason for doing things!” Ren said, mock-affronted.

Taako laughed. “Okay, whatever. Enjoy your nerd book.”

It was dark and quiet in the main cabin. The lights were off, and though a lot of folks were still awake, with their reading lights on, the vibe was distinctly sleepy. Taako made his way down the aisle to thirty-seven C.

“Hey, man. What can I do you for?”

Hot Boy flashed him an awkward smile. “Hi. Hello, thank you for coming over. I just—my bird woke up, and if I don’t feed her soon she’ll get cranky and start making noise—could you bring me some pretzels or something?” He sounded nervous, like Taako was gonna kick him off the plane for having a non-sleeping bird or something. It was extremely cute.

“I can do that—under one condition.” Taako arched an eyebrow.

The man looked like he was going to panic, which maybe was a bit stronger of a reaction than Taako’d been shooting for. “Um?”

“You let me see the bird.”

Hot Boy let out a relieved laugh. “Of—of course. Yes, you can see her.”

“Dope. One sec!” Taako shot him finger guns, and then ran back to grab some packs of pretzels. When he got back, Hot Boy had taken the drape off the birdcage, and there, blinking in the glow of the reading light, was a gigantic black bird. A crow—or no, crows didn’t get that big. A raven, with glossy black feathers, looking like a halloween decoration come to life. She was prettier than her owner, which Taako did not think lightly.

“What’s her name?” he asked, handing the man the pretzels.

“Queenie.”

“Well, hello there, Queenie! Did you know you’re gorgeous?”

The man laughed. “She knows. She’s the most spoiled creature alive.” He said “spoiled” like it ended in a t. He stuck a mini pretzel between the bars of her cage, and she took it, cracking it apart with her beak and eating it more quickly than seemed possible.

“Can I give her one?”

“If you’d like.”

Taako snagged a pretzel and reached across the man to give it to Queenie. He couldn’t help letting out a delighted little sound when she took it from his fingers.

“Charming,” the man said, probably talking about the bird. And then, “I’m Kravitz, by the way.”

“Taako.” Taako angled his arm back so Kravitz could shake it. “Thanks for sharing your baby with me.”

“Thanks for taking an interest. I’ve flown with her a few times, and usually I just get dirty looks.”

“Some people have no taste.” Was Taako, who’d referred to him as “bird weirdo” just a few hours ago, a hypocrite? Probably, yeah, but whatever. He had learned and grown, actually. This was about growth. He fed Queenie another pretzel.

_Hour Five_

Taako was inches from falling asleep. The darkness and the gently shaking plane and the soft hum of the engines were conspiring against him. Ren was already knocked out, her book still open on her lap. Technically, neither of them were supposed to sleep on shift, but how were they supposed to help it?

Still, it would be bad if _both_ of them fell asleep. Maybe a walk would clear his head. Taako unbuckled and made his way down one aisle to first class, catching the seat heads every so often for balance. Only a few reading lights were on. Nearly everyone was asleep. It never stopped being weird, to be around so many people who were making themselves so vulnerable. Couldn’t be him. That may be another reason He cut through the first class galley and began the hike back up.

He didn’t expect Kravitz to be awake, let alone for him to wave at Taako as he approached.

“Hey,” said Taako. “You need anything?”

“No, sorry, I just wanted to say hi.”

There was something odd about his voice. “You’re not British anymore!” said Taako, before he could think better of it. “Sorry, I mean—”

“Ah, is it gone already?” Kravitz touched his throat. He was wearing several silver rings—but none on his ring finger, which was a stupid, pointless thing for Taako to notice. “It seems I lose it faster every time I leave. I grew up in the UK, but I’ve lived mostly in the States since I was a teenager. I mostly lost my accent, but I pick it up every time I go home. It’s strongest when I’m with my mum.” (He said “mum” in an American accent, weird). “But, sorry, I’m rambling. I’m sure you have work to do.”

“Nah,” said Taako. “I don’t have anywhere to be. If you want me to go, though—”

“No, no, that’s alright. I mean, not if you don’t want to.”

“Okay,” said Taako, leaning against the seat in front of Kravitz like he meant to stay. “So, you were visiting your mom?”

“Indeed. I try to get back once a year. Much more, and—well, I love her, but my mum can be quite intense.”

Taako hummed. “You have any siblings to bounce her off of? Dilute the drama?”

“Alas, I’m an only child. You?”

“You’d think the world could only hold one person this cool, but I’m a twin, believe it or not.”

“That’s amazing! I’ve always wanted to be a twin.”

“It’s pretty cool,” Taako agreed.

“Where are they?”

“She’s in New York, actually. I’m crashing with her tomorrow. She’s a grad student at Colombia.”

“That’s very impressive.”

Taako nodded. “She’s going to change the world, if she doesn’t blow up her lab first.”

“And you?”

Taako blinked at him. “I’m an airline steward.”

“No, I mean—what are your ambitions? Unless they are to be an airline steward, sorry, I didn’t mean to belittle—”

“Nah, it’s cool. I mean, I don’t intend to be doing it forever. I’d really like to be a chef. Like, a legit one. I’m working this job to save up for culinary school.”

“That’s amazing,” said Kravitz. “You’re a self-made man.”

“Self-making, at the moment. And you?”

“I work for the New York Symphony Orchestra.”

“No shit! We’ve got a celebrity on board! I saw y’all last year, you killed it.”

Kravitz looked down—was he blushing? “It wasn’t me. I’d love to get onstage someday, but at the moment I’m just an underling.”

“Still,” said Taako. “I thought you’d be like an undertaker or something?”

“Hm? Oh, this?” Kravitz touched the skulls in his ears.

“Yeah, and the velvet, and the gorgeous omen of death you travel with.”

Kravitz laughed softly, placing a hand on Queenie’s (re-covered) cage. “No, nothing like that. It’s just—an aesthetic fascination.”

“It’s super cool.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Kravitz met his eyes, and Taako had to look away. With Kravitz looking at him, seriously looking at him, it felt too raw, like he could see straight into Taako’s center. He thought of all the sleeping passengers, eyes closed, heads tipped back or slumped forward. Exposed.

“Actually,” Taako said, “I’ve got to head back to the galley, see if anyone needs help.”

“Okay.” Kravitz sounded disappointed, but didn’t ask him to stay. He just said, “Talk to you later?”

“Yeah,” said Taako, not sure if he meant it.

_Hour Seven_

Ren didn’t ask why Taako took the side away from Kravitz for distributing muffins and coffee in the morning and for checking everyone’s seatbelts for the descent. She was a good friend like that. Now, she stood shoulder to shoulder with him, wearing matching fake smiles. Taako didn’t think, just lost himself in the social script.

“Thanks for flying Starblaster Air. We hope you’ll come again soon.”

“Thanks for flying Starblaster Air. We hope you’ll come again soon.”

“Thanks for flying Starblaster Air. We hope you’ll come again—oh, _hi._ ”

Kravitz was standing in front of him, looking sheepish. “Hi,” he said.

Was he embarrassed to have talked so long with Taako last night? It had seemed like they’d made a connection, but that was up in the air, in the middle of the night. Now, it was morning, and they were on firm ground. Also, Taako had run away. Kravitz had every reason to ignore him and press on.

But instead, he stepped closer. “I really enjoyed our conversation. If you don’t want to keep in touch, I understand, but in case you do—” He pressed a business card into Taako’s hand. “Call me?”

“Sure thing, my fella,” Taako said, studiously ignoring the way Ren was elbowing him.

_Later_

Taako let himself into Lup and Barry’s apartment. They were both gone, Lup to learn at Colombia, Barry to teach at NYU, but they’d long since given him a spare key. He dropped onto the couch, stretching out, reveling in the ability to straighten his legs all the way out. He took off his awful ascot, the polyester jacket—and as he did, a piece of paper fell to the floor. Kravitz’s card.

He picked it up, turning it in his finger. So maybe he liked Kravitz. Maybe he liked him a lot. Maybe everything in him screamed _danger_ when those dark eyes were on his—but maybe he didn’t mind that so much. Maybe that was part of the appeal, the idea that somebody might _see_ him.

That was all far too much like self-reflection for Taako’s taste. Instead of allowing himself to wallow, he simply pulled out his phone and dialed Kravitz’s number.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from thebiggestyam fan. I hope you liked it! It was super fun to write.


End file.
